Roswell Forever and a Day
by VilandraIsabelaAP
Summary: Max and Liz Mostly but has all couples: takes place after end of 2nd season Departure. I just wanted to see everyone work out ! some way some how and I need some refenge !!


Liz and Max are on there way to meet the others in Max's jeep . Liz says with a small tear , " Max , I want to forget ." Max replies as he pulls over, " Forget what? " " Every thing that you and Tess did or said to eachother I dont want to think of you and Tess when you guys were together you ....you broke my heart Max espically all the things you said to me at the time can we just forget all of it and I know you want to save your son and I know you love him but if you do go home I dont know what Ill do with myself and I dont want to loose you any more than I have already !! " Max leans over and kisses her very softly and sweet he takes her and says " Liz I love you I hope I never lose you either but I dont know how Im going to save my son I love him but I may Never want to look at him he has Tess in him to and she is the one person I never want to think about agian either ! " He starts to drive agian Liz says , " Me either , I LOVE YOU Max ." " I love you too Liz and only you ." Maria and Micheal are the first one at the meeting place. Maria to Micheal " Micheal we need to talk , While no one is here . " Micheal was in shock he knew he was in for it from the way Maria said it . " Okay, About what ?" Micheal asked . Maria looked in shyness to him ," What we did are we saying any thing to any one . " " NO, " Micheal screams " No one needs to know about what we did its are life not theirs ." Maria Crying " Okay I understand , but you didnt have to yell at me ." Micheal takes her in his arms and kisses her on her forehead and says ," I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you . " Kyle and Isabel drove up to UFO center where Maria and Micheal stood hugging in the entrence to the center . Kyle walks up to them and says , " okay holding hands fine, crying , hugging and kissing not okay when other people are here . " Isabel shuts him out , " Its fine where are Max and Liz ? " Micheal looks at her we havent seen them ! " Isabel freaks , " What they left over an hour before us . " Kyle looks at her calm down maybe , " Max is out getting Liz pregnant with a new alien son ! " They all look at him and say , " Shut up " Isabel states , " That isnt funny okay. " They all look at the street and see a jeep drive up .  
  
Max and Liz Take hands walk to the group and they all walk into the center . " Max So what are we doing about you know the evil that is Tess , " Micheal askes him . Max looks at him and says you are right about the evil but I would rather not use the name it sends to much missery threw me . " Liz states , " I know I can feel it to, and it hurts . " Maria asks, " what is the point of saving your son ? " Isabel inturuptes , " Well yeah and on that day you know when , you said that the granalith had only enogh power to well make one trip and that was it , Never agian . " Max replies," the book has alot I havent read and I dont know if there is another way but if there is only one of us can go and we then will have to find a way back So I am hoping we find so kind of other thing , or she comes back to earth with him when he is fully able to survive here and that may never happen . '' Micheal, " And what if she does decide to come back, " Maria interuptes him ," Heaven forbide the witch comes back here . " Max states " really but the only other way is to get to the conciousness and have them send him here no one else maybe another choice. " Liz stops him , " Max do you not remeber when you went into the counciness it was over years ago and ..... and ... you almost died I almost lost you . " Max hugs here while she cries " sssssshhhhhhh , I promise I will find a way to not lose you or have you lose me we need to study everthing that is a possible way and I need to finsh the book . " Kyle is sitting stairing at them with the what is going on here . " Kyle earth to kyle , " Maria lookes at him . " What is with you ? " Isabel asks . He replies " I... A .... I was having this flash back of the night Alex died in front of me , I cant belive Tess she needs to die I am sorry but Ohh She is the wicked wich of the home plant and Earth. " Max stops him before he says any more to send chills up his and Liz's Spines " Sorry but we all loved Alex as a friend or more , " He looks at his sister , " But he is gone and we all miss him and we want him back with us but we have to think . " Micheal inturupts , " What if she tries to hurt or kill the baby or what if Kavar , " Maxs Stops him right there , " No more micheal I need to save Him and I need everyones help !!! " The group goes up to Valenti's House . Kyle walks in first " Dad , Where are you ? " His father replies , " In here . " He was in the kitchen looking at a picture of Tess " I cant belive this she was like my daughter , " He told himself While everyone walked to the kitchen and he put the picture in a secret place . " So what did you need , " He lookes up ," I didnt know you were bringing the whole gang , Hi max , liz , And everyone else. So whats up ? " Max lookes at him with hope , " We need you to help  
  
also sheriff we need help with trying to save well my son . " Valenti looks at him and says , " Well how do you plan to do that and why ? " Max grabs Liz hand she feels his pain for the whole topic " We dont know and because I want my son to be safe and if I dont he may ... ," Max hesitates , " .... Die ."  
"DIE " Valenti yells ." Wow that is bad isnt it, but Im sure Te...." Kyle stops him," dont say that name it hurts everyone. " Valenti starts agian , " Im sure she wont do anything to her son . " Isabel with a tear in her eye , " You dont know that , Look what she did to alex , " A tear falls from her eye . Max lets go of liz and goes to hug his sister Liz follows him . Kyle implies " she is right dad , its not like it isnt possible. '' Liz speaks , " you know that what ever she does or doesnt do is still a threat to the baby , you have to think maybe the plane crashed maybe Kavar killed her because she didnt return with you guys , I mean you dont know what may or may have happened and if she is dead the baby is you know there is no way to know Its not like she is going to contact Max . " Micheal lookes at her and then valenti , " And you would hope she wouldnt but you never know like what Liz just said No one knows this whole major rescue maybe for nothing , Im sorry max but you dont know ." Max lookes at everyone , " I understand what your saying but , Kavar may have not killed her until the baby is born because that is one of the thing he wanted her to bring to him , and your all right but if he does that No one knows what may happen to my son . " Valenti , '' I get everything that you are saying to me but how can I help with this crisis I mean I dont have any power ....." He is ineruped by maria " You have power you have the power of command , Your in the ofice of safety, you are a Sheriff . " HE asks her , " you want that kind of power , That I can give you . " They all decide to meet at the Crash down arter hours of course . Max and the others are all waiting for Valenti , " Hey kyle where is your dad exactly , " Maria asks , He replies , " He is at work still I hope ." There is loud thump in the back way into the kitchen . " What was that " Liz grabs max's arm . Max lets his alien protection self take over , " I dont know , Micheal your with me . " Kyle in shock , "Why not me . " Isabel shooshes him Let the alien men take this one okay , Kyle inturupts the silence to Isabel , " Your an alien , " "So that doesnt mean Im allowed to help only if they need me !! "~ " You aliens your so confusing , " Kyle states. Micheal and Max walk into the kitchen with hands and powers ready to aim . Max walks ahead of micheal the go threw and past every corner and small space to walk threw to get to another small space . Micheal notices a shadow walk past the door and out . Max spots a piece of paper in the alien language It reads ::: Your son Is Beautiful But your a reck your Son is with me we are a Family with no father Come home soon We miss you Your darling wife ,  
  
Tess " That Witch she thinks Im coming home and that she is my wife still after all that she has done . " Micheal tells him , " I Think she needs divoce papers . "  
The guys walk back out into the dining area . Liz asks , " So What or who was it ? " Micheal replies to her queation in disgust , " Its not what or who It was a message . " He hands the note to Isabel she reads it , " What a witch , I cant belive she said that to you , " she goes to Liz gives her tha paper and walks to max to talk to him in private . Liz Read it and Stared at max and walked over to the counter to not be able to see him . Max lookes at her and walks over to the counter Liz moves away and into the kitchen where no one can look at them . " Liz , I know its wrong I cant belive what she said in that piece of junk , I love you and no one else , There is no way Im letting her be my wife She hasnt been for years and decades up there ." max tells her . " Max Why is she saying tht she is a person who never surrenders to anything even when she lost............" Max kisses her to make sure she knows she is the only one . " Max I love you , I love you they continue to kiss until this burst Micheal comes in , " HE is here guys , so finish and come in here ." MAx continues to kiss her than stops , " No max not know . " One more kiss passes her lips we have a date tomorrow we can finish this at the observeatory . They walk into the dining area holding hands . Isabel stops them half way, "so is everything alright with you two ? No more tears are going on ? " Max and Liz both say , " Yes, we are fine ! " Valenti Asks , " Max , have you finished the book yet ? " Max replies, " Um, not to ruin your joy guys , No I havent had the time ! " Maria asks him , " What have you been to busy doing ? " Max and Liz look at eachother , Max states , Nothing that is your concern !! " Valenti cuts in to this boring and yet interesting conversation , " Max, I thought you said you would finish the book and you promised you would soon ! " Max with furry , " I have a life beyond alien and Im sorry but I have not had enough Time to be an Alien and human. And I do I truly do love my son and each of you in a certain way . " Liz looks at him with a kind look of Passion as everyone else looks at him with a weird look. The night of all the suprises and talk came to an end .  
Liz Walks into the Observatory the lights are dimmed and she walks down the stairs to a candle lighted table espically for her she walks closer . She stands at the foot of the table and looks over there on the floor are starined in the order of a line Rose Petals lay . As she walks with a smile and hopeful eyes . She is read a poem by her Love : Passion is the source of what is within . The love , the hope , The joy , and the Passion The Love is what we have . The hope is what we do for eachother. The joy is when we are together . The passion, The passion is You !! Max appears from behind the giant scope . He is welcomed by loving arm and kisses . Max and Liz Fall to the floor with no worry ! " Max I Love You and Only you Also ." Liz says straight from her heart . This is welcomed by a feeling of true love she cant belive what is happening . Max is so happy to be here with the only person he loves and yet he cant belive they are finally alone alone away from everyone and everything , but he still cant belive he didnt wait for Liz his real love Why he couldnt have just gave his attention to Liz and not the Witch Tess . Even though he knows this he enjoys his realtionship with Liz and what they are doing !  
Max and liz awake in eachothers arms in the Observatory . The candles are burned all the way through to the glass holders . " Max, this is where I belong in your arms, Always and forever no where else , here with you is where I want to stay ." Max replies , " You do belong here and only here so do I and I promise you will stay here no one will come between us agian , I love you and always will Forever." Maria and Micheal are in Maria's car with no destination but to be with eachother . Micheal is holding Maria in his arm while he drives . Micheal tells Maria , " Maria , Im sorry about the other day when I yelled at you , and I promise I would never do anything to hurt you I Love you and I will always ." Maria replies ," And I Love You Micheal .'' They wound up at the Observatory to just watch the sunrise on the top of the hill . They walked up on top and say Max and Liz watching the sunrise And cuddled up together . Maria and Micheal went up to them , " Hey guys , "Micheal said. Max looked at them and asked , " What are you guys doing up here ? " Maria Replies , " Funny I was going to ask you the same !" Max and Liz look at eachother and Liz says , " Um , We came to watch the sun come up ! " Max Adds , " Yes , That is what we are doing . " Liz lets go of Max and walks over to sit next to her best friend , " So , " Maria Whispers to Liz are you going to tell me what is really going on ? " Liz looks at and Whispers , " Tell you later Okay ! " Maria Whispers back, " there is something I want to tell you too I will tell you later ! " They look at there boyfriends and laugh for no reason . Max and Micheal look at eachother with a look of Like okay their weird and the truth is Yes they are . Liz walks back over to Max and the cuddle as do Micheal and Maria as the Sun rises up . Maria tells Micheal , " Wow its so pretty ! " Micheal replies , " And so are you, " and they Kiss . Max and Liz watch as Liz says , " One thing to my love at the start of this new day for both of us , " A sweet kiss passes their lips . They stand up Max says to Micheal, " catch you later? " Micheal replies , " Yeah." Liz says the same to Maria . Max and Liz walk off into the Observatory to their things and then leave . Maria nad Micheal stay for a while longer . " Well , now we are alone . " and they cuddle . Max and Liz are in his Jeep on the way to her house . They arrive within the hour . Max walks her to her door , " I love you Liz . " She replies , " And Do I . " One more kiss passes their lips , Liz walks in . " Goodbye Max. "  
  
Maria and Liz planned to meet at the Crash down To open and have a girl chat ! Maria walks in and runs up to Liz , " So , What were you two doing up there . " Liz replies to her , " I dont know how to say this and I dont think I should ? " Maria , " Come on I mean I Have something I shouldnt tell you to tell you , We are best friends No secrets we promised years ago ! '' Liz looks at her , " Your right Okay , But we need to sit down ! Um , ....... Okay here it goes , " Maria inturupts her , " Hurry , Come on do you want me to go first ? " Liz , " Yes you go It will make it easier for me ! " Maria , " Me and Micheal , Okay you know the day they almost left , Um okay you know how you would get flashes of Max in his Past , And when Me and MIcheal didnt when we kissed , It was because he didnt let me and on that day he , He showed me his past and now I am well , Not a ..... " She hesitates , " A Virgin ! " Liz Freaks , " HAAAAAAA, no way Okay my turn ! ...... Me and Max .... were at the Observetory and Okay , We had a date there I walked in and found a Candle lighted table , and then after the table there on the floor were stranied on the floor in a line to another room were Rose Petals . " Maria , " Ohhh , He is so sweet ." " Okay and then , as I walked threw the roses he , Max read me a poem and then he came from out behind the scope , and we kissed and then we ....... we ..... made love !!! " Maria screams , '' we are both , well Im not going to say , but you know what I mean ! " Liz , " but we both have to promise to never speak a word to anyone but eachother that we told !!!! " Maria adds , " Espically since I promised Micheal I woudnt tell !! He can never find out . Promise me Liz ! " " I promise, " Liz says . Max and Micheal are talking to eachother in Max's jeep on the way to the Crashdown to try to find the girls . Micheal looks at Max and asks him a personal question , " Max , Did you and Liz you know do what I think you to did at the Obsevatory ? " Max replies suprised , " Well that depends on what your thinking and if your thinking that we .. made love yes we did ! " Micheal looks at him , " So she is not pregnant right ! " Max pulls over , " Micheal , No and if she is I would be freaking okay so dont bring that up unless I do !! " Micheal , " Kay I got it , I give up ! " He starts driving away and then he asks him a personal question , " Okay Micheal , Since you asked me I get to ask to you , What did you and maria do the day we were supposed to leave when you wanted to see her later ? " He looks at max with the slitest bit are you crazy I am not tellin you that look , '' Your nutz I dont have to answer that . " " Fine , " Max replies . He sees somthing fall to the ground , Max watches as it falls next to the rock ! Micheal was annoyed with Max so he was ignoring what Max was doing . Max drove off the road and Into the desert Micheal in shock , " Max, Where are you going ? " Max replies , " Something fell to the ground ! Next to the rock and it wasnt a normal thing it was , an alien type thing ! "  
Max pulls up next to the rock to hide the car . Micheal , " So what do you think it is . " Max replies " I have no idea ! " Micheal and Max get out of the car and walk over to where the thing fell . Max says to Micheal , " Well it is definity an Alien thing ! " Max picks it up , " Now how do we open it ? " he looks for a lock or door of some kind . " Max , I think I found something , " Micheal States . A very small handle is shown to Max , He lifts it and inside lies an envolope addressed to him in Alien language ! Max takes it out and says to Micheal , " I dont want to read it , will you ! Micheal replies , " No it s your personal business not mine , So no I am not going to ! " Max looks at him , " Fine will you open it ? " Micheal replies , " FINE , but nothing more kay !! " Max replies , " Kay . " Micheal opens the Letter and looks at Max and gives it to him .Max in silence he opens the letter and out falls a picture of his son in human form so it wasnt suspicous and the letter read in Alien language : Dear Max , You have not seen your son and this may very well be the only thing you will have to know what he looks like . Your wife is now mine , I thought you might enjoy seeing your son before he becomes the Next king to be of your worst enimes . I come to understand that you have a new person to be your Queen I belive her name Is Liz and you and her are much more than just Boy and girl in a great relationship I Cant belive you and her will marry some day and someday your going to have to return to your home And the next time we meet will be your last time you see me so I think you should have the last sentences with your EX Wife and here she is just for you : Dearest Max, Since you Have started something that is never forgivable with that WItch, Liz I suppose You wont want to know that your son has become your future worst enemy I thought that I would tell you that he will never know his true father so he will kill you . I have no second thoughts on why I killed Alex Actually I enjoyed IT and I hope to Kill Liz also and I will have sooo much fun doing so!!!!!!!!  
Max Through's the Letter as far as it will go and Screams , " Tess , You will Die first !!!!! Micheal yells at Max , '' Whats wrong , Max ? " Max replies , " Read the note and youll see ! " MIcheal goes over to the note and he starts to read it . Max walks over to the Jeep and Micheal takes the letter and folds it and puts it in his pocket . He walks over to the car and says to max , " I am sorry Max , But at least she wont call you her wife anymore ! " Max interuptes Crying , " I lost my son and know I may lose Liz I need to go to her Now and I need to protect her before Tess and Kavar do something , cause If they can send a note down and a foot man than who knows what else they might do . " Micheal replies , " Your right I hope she doesnt mean what she said , ya know about Liz ! " Max looks at him with a tear in his eye and doesnt replie . Micheal drives off and into the daylight . Max and Micheal walk into the Crashdown , Max is still crying as he walks to Liz , Liz looks at him and hugs him and asks him , " What's wrong ? " Max looks at her with no answer and kisses her , He looks at Micheal and then looks back at Liz and says , '' I just missed you ! " Liz looks at him and asks , " How could you miss me that much and why are you being so shy with me ? " She looks at Micheal and back at Max , " Micheal , " She asks , " What is going on and dont lie to me ? " Micheal looks at Max and he knods with A shy go ahead , " Liz , " Micheal replies , " It has something to do with Tess ! " Liz turns and walks over to Max , " Is it really bad , does it have something to do with ..... " She hesitates, '' With your .. Son ? " Max looks at her with still a tear from the ones left behind , " Yes and another thing but I really dont want to talk about !! " Liz goes over and Kisses him on the cheek and replies , " Okay Max, we wont ! " She takes his arm and changes the subject . Maria looks at Micheal, " Do you know , what this is about Micheal and dont lie to me, " she says with a yank on his shirt . Micheal replies , " If you really want to know, we need to go somewhere where they cant here us ! " Maria takes his hand and tells Liz and Max, " were going upstairs , " Liz replies , '' Kay. " They get back to their conversation that there were having . Micheal and Maria walk upstairs into a room and start to talk . " Micheal , Know tell me what is going on and why Max is crying ? " Micheal answers as he pulls out the Letter , " Kay this is whats wrong . But I have to read it its in alien ," Maria looks at him and adds , " So read it to me . " Micheal starts to read . Max and Liz are downstairs still chatting when Kyle and Isabel walk in . " Whats up guys , '' Isabel asks . Max looks at her , " Nothin much just hanging out and talkin ." Kyle looks at Max and asks , " So where is your better half today ? " Max looks at him in disgust Liz answers , " He is upstairs with Maria ! " Kyle adds , " Really . " Liz and Micheal ignore him and talk to Isabel . Maria Freaks when Micheal says , " I enjoyed doing so and I hope to have fun killing Liz too !!!!! " Maria starts to cry and micheal walks over to her and cuddles to keep her happy just slightly . Maria looks at him with a tear streakling down her face , " I cant belive Tess is being so mean and now she is coming after my best friend and we dont know how and when ? " Micheal adds , " I know what you mean I dont know why,.. why She feels this way cause she knows that the only way to , Get to Liz is to kill Max and once she is faced with that she probably wont be able to . "  
Maria knows that she needs to stop crying and go to her best friend . Maria to Micheal , " Okay I think I am ready to go back downstais now . Micheal adds , " Okay but you have to keep this away from Liz and Max we dont want them to really start freaking kay ? " Maria replies , '' Okay . " Thay walk back downstairs Maria is in Micheals arms as they walk in Maria looks at Liz and falls to the ground breaking into tears . Micheal tries to calm her . Everyone looks at her and Liz walks over to her . " Whats wrong ? " she looks at micheal , " Whats going on , Tell me Micheal tell me ? " Max walks over to Liz and tries to touch her and she pulls away , " No Max , Tell me what is going on ? " Max replies to her in tears , " Liz I cant , I just cant do that , I cant hurt you ! " Liz runs over to the door of the Crashdown , " Max , your hurting me by not telling me !! " She runs out into the pouring rain . Micheal looks at Max and says , " Max you know she is right and you need to go after her or some else will you know who and or what I mean !! " Max adds , " Your right , " He runs after her ! Micheal looks at Maria she still crying he takes her in his arms . Isabel looks at him and Maria and ask , " Okay what is going on here ? Cause we walked in everyone was fine and the next everyones crying and asking questions now I have a right to know what is going on ? " MIcheal looks away from Maria and at Kyle and Isabel , " Okay , on the way here Max spotted an alien thing falling from the the sky he drove off the road and over to the rock and there was a box type thing laying on the ground we opened it and there was a letter inside and it was in alien and it was addressed to Max and he was afraid to open it so I did he pulled out the letter and in the letter was a picture of his son and .........." While Micheal is explaining Max is looking for Liz . Max yelling , " LIZ LIZ where are you I will tell you what is going on just come out and talk to me . " Liz ran and went into the UFO center to herself , '' It is way to cold to be outside . " It was dark and very Quiet inside so she walked down the stairs and ran into the wall she started walking down towards where the light switch was . She heard a small noise like a small pencil or something in this sence she struggled to find the switch or a cord , Maybe a flashlight . Then a small shadow crept up and then closer , she still struggling to find the switch a hand grabs her and pulls her into a shadow and covers her mouth so her screams were not heard . She felt the cold skin on her face and she suddenly felt it move slightly as the other hand crept up to her neck there was a knife in it she new she was going to die . Another person crept towards them both the hand around her mouth moved Slightly more and Liz heard a baby cry in the backround From behind the shadow the shadow spoke it was a Womens voice very softly , " Hello Liz , Nice to See you agian ." Wait Liz thought no it cant no ,no, no , It was Tess 's voice and that was Max's son at that time she knew she was dead , Oh why did I come in here why did I leave The safest place with Max . She could only think she was stupid enough to not give him a chance , a chance to answer.  
Max walked past the Center and had a strange feeling he ran back . Liz adds to Tess , " What do you want from me ? " Tess replies , " All I Wanted was Max all I asked for was to be love by Max and to have a Family with him but you you ruined my whole chance you had to find out About the murder of Alex you were always trouble since Max first set eyes on you ..... " Back out side Max Ran up to the doors , " Locked , " He took a few steps back and put his hand out and Blasted the door open . Liz and Tess heard it , Liz looked at Tess and added , " So you wanted to be loved okay how about your funeral will that be enough of Love for you . " Max jumped off the top of the stairs and right in front of Tess . Tess looked at him and said , " Hello lover . How nice of you to stop by . " Max turned and ran to liz and he knock the person holding her out . " Max there is something you need to know , " Just then Micheal walked in and made Tess fly past her team and hit the wall He did the same to everyone except the one holding the baby . Isabel made him stick to the floor and he was stuck . Max turned to them Thanks man . He turned back to liz , " So what did I need to ...." and Liz was gone she ran over to person with baby and Knocked him out and grabbed the baby as he fell to the floor . The baby started to cry . Maria ran to her best friend and hugged her . Micheal and Isabel went over to the rising Tess she tried to stand Micheal to her , " Dont even think about it !! " They stayed standing in front of her as Max went over to his son and took him out of Liz 's Hands . " Hello , " He walked over to Tess who was crying , " My son . " Tess looked at him and through Isabel and Micheal back over next to Maria and Liz . She jumped up as Max Put up a sheild with his powers to protect Him and the son . Max to Tess, " so it seems that your marriage has a prize to it . " Tess took her hand out and shot her powers all of them . Max was pushed back towards Liz and the others he told Micheal , " Take him dont Let go dont micheal ! " Max gave him his son and Isabel stood guard next to Max . Maria and Liz walked backwards towards Micheal they stepped as far as they could the found a door to the back room . They walked in and slammed the door behind as they did so . Max was being pressed agianst the wall along with Isabel . Just then Kyle hit Tess on the head and the force of her powers stopped . Max knew she would awaken in a matter of seconds he told Micheal, Kyle and the girls , " Get out and dont lose him micheal . " They ran out of the UFO center . Isabel stayed behind with Max . " Isabel go , " Max said to her , Isabel refused to leave him . " Remeber Max your my home and Iam yours . " Max looked at Isabel and said nothing . Tess started to arise from her hit , she was still shyley weak . Max knew it was now or never he had to kill Tess or be faced with her agian. Max and Isabel Hooked hands and Shot all they had directly at Tess and she started to fall one more hit came to her and she went down . Along with Max and Isabel . As soon as Micheal , Maria , kyle, and Liz New the fighting had stopped . Liz started to run in Micheal yelled to her to stop but she refused she hoped Max was Okay . Max and Isabel lay unconcious on the floor it seemed as if Max had made a connection to the Conciousness , Like he had before and almost Died , he layed Lifeless . They were still linked by their hands . With no movement not even a shallow breath passed by him or Isabel .  
Liz ran over to her love and hoped he was just not dead. She screamed to Micheal and the others. Kyle walks in after Micheal and maria and takes one look at Max and Isabel and he turns around immidetly and walks out . Micheal came running first with a baby in his hands . " Max and Isabel their their......." Her voice with fear and shyness , " Their .. Oh I cant say it, " she kissed Max's lips noticed that they was still warm but ,It seemed he wasnt breathing she turned to Micheal with tears streaming down her face . " Micheal ..." she cried with a sense of hope , " He is still warm , and not just slightly I mean warm as in hot . " He gave the baby to Maria," I cant let go but Max needs me and you arent going anywhere right," he looked at Maria . Maria ," No I want to know if their all right Micheal help them !! " Micheal nealed down beside Isabel and touched her skin she was cold he needed to kiss her but Maria he thought . He looked at Maria and said to her , " Maria I love you but I need to kiss her to feel her ! " Maria stopped him with a replie , " I love you , but I dont care just help them Micheal . " He nealed in towards her and kissed her and then quickly pulled away . " She is warm we have a chance but why are they not seeming to be breathing ." Liz jumped from her crying and staring at max' s face ." I dont want lose anymore than we already have , Micheal ." She looks back down at Max and puts her hands over him and cries . Maria walks over to her and puts her free hand her best friends shoulder to try to comfort her . Micheal remebers , " The book where is it Maybe there is something in it to help us . " Micheal Remebers that max left the book and the decoding at his house to study it more so its somewhere in his or Isabels room but how was he going to get in without their parents knowing and how is he to cover for Max and Isabel if they never go home . He figures out that he could go in late and leave a note that says they left early and get the book . That may not work but its all I got . Liz still laying on Max and crying . Maria sitting next to her and ready to cry herself but she needs to keep her best friend not totally balling her head off and it doesnt help any if she is crying . Micheal stands and starts to walk off away from Isabel and Max. As Maria stops him dead in his tracks, " Where are you going , Micheal , Do you know where the book is ? " Liz follows Maria's Question and looks at Micheal . He replies to them , " I am going to go get it its in Isabels or Max's room And I get Kyle if he is still out there to go get his father and meet you back here . " Maria looks at him once more before he leaves and says , " Be careful, " He starts to walk out but stops in his tracks agian , " and Micheal I love you . " Liz looks back at Max and says to him , " I love you Max come back to me please , soon , I need you . " And she goes back her crying . Micheal walks out into the front of the building and spots Kyle sitting next to the wall . He walks toward him and he stays with his head pointing to the ground . Micheal to Kyle , " Will you go get your dad kyle ? " Kyle's head goes up towards Micheal and micheal gets a good look at him he has tears streaking down his face . " Kyle , are you crying ? " Micheal asks he has never seen him cry not even at Alex' s Funeral . " NO , " Kyle replies with a bang of Anger , " I ll go get my dad ! " Micheal replies immeditly , " NO , Kyle why are you crying and you better answer me I am an Alien ya know there are other ways to figure out why ? ! " Kyle turns right to him ," You have better keep this to yourself and only you !! Kay . " Micheal replies , " Kay kyle tell me ! " Kyle admittes , " I have a thing for ..." He drifts off , " Never mind . "  
  
Micheal in shock to kyle , " You , you have a thing for Isabel dont you !! " KYle walks right in front of him and says , " Keep it to yourself cause I am really waiting for the right time for her , But now I may be too late for her to even know , Micheal she is in there dying or already dead isnt she . " Micheal replies , " I dont know Kyle I need to get the book and you need to go get your dad I am not letting either one of them die okay . NOW go Kyle ." Kyle and Micheal seperate to different directions in the night . Micheal walks into the Evans home with silenced steps he headstowards Max's room and into the door . He turns the smallest and least light in the room and looks around for the Book . HE spots a Bunch of papers Clipped together he walks over to pick them up , He reads " dear Liz my love " They are love letters to liz he continues " these are letters to you that I have Written over the years so you can have them If something happens to me over the time we are together or If I go home so you remember me you said in the car on the day of are departure so we thought that the Necklace was the only thing that you had of me , You said this isnt enough so I have come to this these letters are of mine and are past and Future as we continue to love eachother and these may lead to any clues if I disapeer of something happens to me a ll of a sudden . " Micheal stops reading and takes the papers with him as he continues to look fir the Book . " The more Ideas the better to help us in the long run , " Micheal says to himself . Micheal shuffles through the shelves and draws of his tables and area's . HE opens the lefthand bottom draw of his desk and it has a box in it that is locked , the key is missing . He removes the box from the draw and shut it he turns off the light and closes the door he steps down the hall and into the kitchen were he leaves a note for their parents . He crept out the door and into the Midmorning light and back down to the center . Kyle walks into his home and lookes for his father he is usally up really early before the sun comes up . " DAD , DAD , where are you his dad pops out from the kitchen . " Kyle where have you been all night ......" He is inturupted , " DAD Something happened last night , Micheal wants you at the Center right now , I ll explain on the way . " Kyle and his Father walk out and get in the car Kyle starts to explain . At the center Micheal comes in And walks right into the room where the girls were . Maria was stashed in the corner with the baby trying keep him calm . Liz lay next Max with fear in her eyes and tears still falling . Maria looks up at Micheal , " Did you find it ? " Liz follows her and lets go of her love and walks over to Micheal . Micheal replies , " I belive so but I need to open this and I couldnt find the key and I couldnt use my powers over there , Liz ," He looks at her and hands her the letters , " I found these In Max's room I didnt want to read them I just read the first top one he said there may be ideas of what has happened so you work on those . I ' ll open the box . " Liz walked over and sits back next to Max's body and starts to read . Micheal walks over and sits next to Maria and lays the box on the floor and Faces the lock to him and puts his hand out in front of it and unlockes it . He picks the top off the box and finds the decoding of the book and he starts skimming the pages for something that may help them . Liz reads " I remeber the first time we set eyes on eachother it was teh best moment of my life and when we awoke next to eachother in the Obersavatory I wished we would never Leave those moments agian " Liz was so overwelmed she started to cry agian she took Max' s hand . " I love y....." she drifted off into the other place she asked herself whats going on and she say Max and Isabel beside her and she fell they seem to be in an alien zone she looked at Max and Isabel They were not able to speak to her or eachother But they were well aaware she was with them .She felt her hand slip out of his and they went ahead of her and she fell back into The real world .She woke and Micheal and Maria where stnding above her . " Liz what happened ? '' Maria asked ," you were acting like Max and Isabel but how ? " Micheal looked at her and asked , " What was it like did you see where you were ? Did Max and Isabel see you did you speak to one enother ." Maria stops him , " Micheal your hassaling her , stop , Liz I know it was hard for you but what was it like ? " Micheal looks at her like you ask me stop and you take over okay ! Micheal looks back at Liz and asks , " So . " Liz looks back at him as though she had just understood his Questions , " It was some kind of Alien domention like a a space but solid blue and sparkling and then max and isabel were moving ahead of me as if they were on there way to another place ...., " She pauses her answer and starts agian , " The home planet , Micheal how does a Connection to the Consiousness work ? " Micheal looks at her in question , " I dont know cause I never have done one Max is the one that knows all about that type of thing ! "  
Maria looks at Micheal in Shock , " What , You mean to say you have never done a Connection before ? " Micheal looks back at her and says nothing ! Liz looks at her and Micheal , " I do think that Max and Isabel are in a Connection or there dying and I wont stand for that !! Do you remeber When Max was connecting and he was like this wasnt he ? " Micheal looks away from Maria and at Max and Isabel , " If memory stands I do remeber When Max was like this he seemed to be dead Lifeless not breathing , But he was just in a different domain But if thats where he is than where is Isabel ? " They all look at Max and Isabel . Liz walks over to them and takes a harder look at them she bends down in ward to there hands , still connected and asks , " If Max and Isabel are connected do you think if we unconnect them will one come back to us ? " Micheal looks at her and says , " Well , wait the book I found something in it when I was skimming through it seemed to say Connections , " He walks back over and picks it and heads through it into the Page with the Connections on it . Liz leans into unhook there hands and Micheal stops her , " Liz dont it says that if two people are linked and they share one life and if you sever that by removing there link , The one is the Linker will die or both will die . SO DONT unlink them . " Liz walks away from their hands and over next to Micheal , " So what do we do then Micheal ? I dont want to lose him or Isabel !!! " She lays next to Max and and starts to cry over him . Just then Kyle and his father walk in , Kyle looks like he was ready to scream and cry he wanted to do as Liz but he knew he was alone in the secret that he has kept for 1 year and a half from everyone else and he couldnt start no he said I cant but it was no use went and sat next to Liz as he acted as if he was comforting her he himself started to cry . No one but Liz knew what he was doing they were busy talking to Valenti . " There is no way to know what would happen if we seperated them and we dont know when they are going to come out of it , You wont remeber this you hated us then but , When Max last connectected he was like this for weeks . " Says Micheal concerned . The baby awoke from his sleep , Maria walked over to him and sang to him softly , Micheal stops his conversation and walks over Maria . " I will take him you go help Valenti search I think you need a break , Go , " Micheal told Maria . She let the baby go and went to help Valenti . She and Him started to search for and Opposite answer to the situiation . There was no other answer than to wait it out so they did.  
(Keep in mind its been a month since the day they wore supposed to be leaving.) 1 week later ~~ Max and Isabels parents had just gone on a trip the day after the accident they were to arrive back tommorow afternoon . Max and Isabel were always fine alone so there parents had no worry of them . But Max and Isabel had still not awakined from the connection and ever day they good more and More warmth back to there bodies and they seemed to be eat as well the almost looked like they were just sleeping . They were moved to the bed in teh Crashdown a few days ago and hopefully they would awaken soon . Each person had a shift that they Must take so someone is always on duty in case they awake or something happens to them so the person or persons can contact Micheal . But for now Micheal was in charge of everyones protection no one was to leave anything untold .Maria and Liz were working when Micheal walks into the crashdown , '' Hey guys how are the snoozers ? " Liz looks at him , " I am not immused , Micheal . " Liz replies angerly . Maria looks away from Micheal and to Liz , " Break time . I have to sit down I have had a head ache for a few hours now I need to relaxe Before I throw up . " She walks over to sit next to Micheal and she stops , " I dont ............, " She falls to the floor hitting hard and swift . Maria , Oh god no , " Micheal screams as he runs to her aid . " Maria , Maria , Maria , What happened Micheal ? " Micheal looks to Maria with tears falling onto her , " Maria , Maria wake up Please !!! " Liz looks at him and says , " Get her upstairs to the room and lay her down Micheal and Hurry . I will get a cold towel ." He takes Liz at her word and takes Maria upstairs , He lays her on the sofa and speaks , " Maria , maria , I love you so Much dont do this to me . " Liz runs in the room with a bucket of water and a small towel , " Here Micheal , anything else ? " Micheal replies , " The book see if there is anything it about illnesses ? " Liz looks in shock , " Micheal she isnt alien !! " Micheal replies , " Liz its for human form and She has some Alien in her . " Liz runs into the room where Max and Isabel lay inseperable she walks to Max , " We need you Max and Maria needs you alot , come back to us !!! " She takes the book and slightly closes the door and runs to Micheal and Maria . Here she says Micheal takes it , " Keep that on her forhead I will Look . " He starts heading threw the book . " Healing he reads , this is Maxs knowledge and his power I cant do this ! Human way . " He picks up the phone and calls Valenti ' s home . (ring) (ring) " Valenti Pick up , Pick up " " Hello , " Kyle picks up , " Kyle , Where is your father ? " Micheal asked in a painick. " No Micheal he's at the office !! Whats wrong , Oh god Ill be right there !! " He hangs up . Micheal calls the office , (ring ) (ring) " Hello , Valenti here ." " Sheriff , we need you come to the crashdown , NOW . " Valenti knows it was Micheal he runs out of the office , " Nick your in charge I have to go do something Ill be back when I can . "  
  
Kyle arrives at the crashdown and he runs upstairs , " Micheal whats wrong ? " Kyle walks in the room where maria lays unconcious and Micheal over here trying to rowase her . " Kyle , Maria she fainted and she wont wake ! " Liz yells . " we cant do anything I read the book and the only way is Max and his Healing Power . " Micheal states and goes back Maria , " Wake up Maria come on wake up !! I need you I already have all these things to worry about and I cant lose you !! MARIA " Micheal kneels beside here . " I ll do this go see where Valenti is , Liz and go check on Max and Isabel Kyle !! I want to be alone , GO ! " They run to there duties and they do them without hesatation . Liz goes down and spots Valenti 's Car pull up she runs to it . He jumps out of the car , " What is it Liz whats wrong ? " He askes . " Maria , she fainted and Micheal doesnt know how to wake her without Max's help . " HE needs you to help him .There upstairs . " HE runs up to Micheal and Maria , " Micheal , Im sorry , but what was it that she said before she fainted just to know ? " He asks . Micheal replies , " She said she had a headache and that if she doesnt sit down she is going to throw up . and then boom she hit the floor , I dont know what to do besides try to wake Max and they only way I can is to sether there link but he may die and I wont have her or him . '' Just then Kyle runs in , " There breathing normal agian like there asleep . " Micheal says to Valenti , "Do what you can and keep it up. Im going to go see whats happening . " Micheal runs into the next room where Max and Isabel Lay and he goes to Max , " Max I need you really bad ..... " He stops , " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ', Micheal , Micheal " " Maria Im coming " he runs out and into where Maria was screaming his name she awoke . Micheal runs to her aid , " What What is it Maria ? " " Such Pain aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh , " Maria screams . " " Where Maria , Tell me , Ill try to help . " Maria puts her hand over her stomach and falls back down . " Micheal it hurt so bad I cant stand it , " Maria says as she lays down and tears fall . ( Okay , they have all been around Maria at her aid . Its been 2 hours since she awoke and she has been drifting to sleep for a few seconds untill the pain returns then she awakens agian . ) Its 2:18 am . " Micheal , " Maria says in a tired and Painful voice , " It's getting worse I feel like I was shot a hundred times in my stomach I want it to go away . " She screams into a pillow, " I dont know how Much more I can take of this . " Micheal replies in horror , " Im sorry I wish I could help you but I need Max ." She screams agian so loud you couldnt belive . " I love you , Hold on Maria . " Micheal states . Its 2:22 am She screams another thunder of voice . In the room Max and Isabel are awaking , " Max ? " Isabel looks and he is gone . Maria screams agian and Max runs in the room . They all look in suprise ," Max !!! " Everyone stood back thinking it wasnt real it couldnt be . Maria still screams . Max runs to her , " Micheal what happened ? " Micheal looks in shock , " She fainted and she woke a couple of hours ago and started screaming and saying her stomach felt like a hundred bullets were shot threw it . " Max put his hand out at Maria stomach and he says , " Maria Im going to see whats wrong okay ! " Maria replies no answer and screams agian .  
Max looks within Maria' s stomach and he returns , " everyone but Micheal and Maria OUT , " Max yells . they all retreat from the room , " Liz , " Max yells , " Go get Isabel and send her in here , NOW . " " Maria , Micheal , " Isabel runs in , " what Max ? " " Isabel come here . " " Micheal , Maria , First I have to ask and Make sure what have you to done together and Give the straight answer I need to make sure what I saw is right . " Micheal looks at him , " We slept together why ? Oh no Is she ? " Max replies , " If your saying she is pregnant , yes , and the problem is that her body isnt ready for this change and its alien DNA its human/alien . Maria is having a problem with the pregnancy the , " She screams agian ," Wait , Maria relaxe Im am going to make the pain less painful . " he puts his hand on her stomach once more and her pain shrinks to a hurt . " Okay , better ? " Maria replies , " alittle ," here Isabel but the towel on her forhead and keep it there . " Micheal , Know , you remeber that alien prenancies last a month or two , Well since she is human it will take half the time of the normal rate for a human pregnacy . So about 4 months and two weeks . She is 1 month into it . Her body is not up for a rate of growth this fast her body is supposed to be nine months for a pregnacy . The only thing that we can do is wait and help her to make her as comfortable as possible . " Micheal in shock of all this , " so she is just going to basically go threw this for 3 and a half more months ! " Max replies sad and sorry for him and Maria , " Yes ! " Micheal walks over to Maria and tells Isabel Ill do this . " You guys leave us alone for a minute !! " Max asks one more thing , " Do you want me to tell the others ? " Maria replies with tears in her eyes and a Whispery voice , " Please !! " They walk out into the hall and let them talk . Liz looks to Max , " Max when and how, where , Oh , " She goes over and give him a giant kiss and a bear hug , I Love you . Max . " Kyle looks at Isabel , " Im a glad to see you up and around ! " he gives her a hug . She replies ," Thank You . Nice to see you to . " Valenti to Max , " how is she is she okay ? " Max looks at everyone and says , " Shes pregnant , and her body cant handle the quick devolping of the child . Cause it has Alien DNA the force of the growth moves faster and it just started to really devolope and so thats why she just started felling like she is . " Liz looks up at her love and asks with a tear falling , " Max is she going to die ? " Max replies taking her in for a hug , " I dont know !! " IN the room Maria and Micheal are talking , " Maria , Do you really want to put yourself threw this , you dont have to punish yourself . " " Micheal , I want to try and if it gets so unbearable I ll stop but I want to go as far as I can . I want to . " " Okay I will support you and care for you with all my heart , strength and my soul . I love you Maria . " " And I love you Micheal . " Maria falls into a silent sleep . Micheal walks out to join the others and leaves the door slightly open so he can here her . " Micheal , " Isabel runs up to him and Hugs him im sorry . " Max and the others all look at him and max asks , " So have you two decided ? " Micheal replies , " She wants to go as far as she can . "  
  
two months in the future  
  
" Micheal , how is she ? " Liz asks . " She's holding on . " micheal replies . He walks over and sits next to Max , " I just cant belive she can endure this it seems she would want to Die . " Max looks at him with a comfort , " Im sorry you have to watch her suffer so . " Micheal , " I mean all she does is sleep , I miss her voice her soul . She hasnt stepped out of the house for Months I cant belive she is so calm about being couped up in the house she hasnt gotten to do any of her favorite things . I wish I could help her , so bad to make the pain and suffering stop . " Isabel goes to Micheal and hugs him , " Dont we all , Dont we all . " Liz steps in front of him and says , " Micheal you look like you need a break why dont you and Max go shoot some hoops . " Max adds , " Yeah come on . " Liz , " Dont worry we will watch over Maria like hawks , Now Go have fun . " Micheal replies , " Okay I ll keep in touch . but im going to go say bye to her okay . " He walks down the hall and into her room . " Maria , " she replies , " Micheal , '' he adds , " I am going to go over to the court with Max and we are going to go play basketball , Isabel and Liz are here with you . I love you be strong !! " Maria doesnt replie she falls to sleep , he walks out . " Okay , We can go know ! " Micheal states . Max goes over and kisses Liz , " See you later ! " the guys walk out into the daylight . '' So Max how are you and Liz handling the life of having a son? " Micheal asks . Max replies , " If you wondering how much work it is yeah its alot of work but you know what its alot to have my son with me and not with Tess I dont have to worry . But mine and Liz' s parents have helped alot and it means alot for them to be there !! And he hasnt left any handprints anywhere his powers arent that devoled yet . But by that time me and Liz will be out in college so I dont worry to much . " " Micheal you will make a great dad ! Dont worry about it . " Max adds . Micheal gives to the topic , " Considering she lives threw it ," He states with a tear . Max adds , " She will Micheal no worries Okay . " " Max do you think you could see if its a girl or a boy I want to know ? " Max looks at him in suprise , " I thought that you and Maria didnt want to know ? " Micheal replies to him , " Maria and I both do now we thought about it and ya know we have had Alot of time to talk , cause she has nothing else to do . " Max replies agian , " Yeah , I bet you do . I can see what it is as soon as we get back and if she is awake . " The girls walk into where Maria lays silent in the bed . " okay girl time ," Liz says as they walk in and Maria awakes . " so hows the mother to be ? " Isabel asks . " She doin her best , " Maria replies . " Im just thinkin how hard it going to be for me to raise a baby with powers . " Isabel looks at her and adds , " I happen to think youll do fine and you have Micheal and all of us to help you . " Liz adds to Isabel's answer , " Yeah she is right we are with you every step of the way ! " " Thanks , You guys mean so much to me , " maria states , " Isabel when you and Max fell into the connection you had us so frightened we thought we would never speak to you , agian . " Isabel takes ther hands and says , " You know I really love you guys and I promise to never do that agian it wasnt all that great anyway . " She hugs both of them . They go back to another topic and talk for hours . Micheal and Max arrive back at his house . " Isabel , Liz where are you ? " Max calls . " In here with Maria . '' They replie . Micheal walks ahead of max and into the room as the girls are laughing . " Hey what are you guys talkin about , " Micheal asks . They dont answer . " Maria , " Micheal goes and kisses her lips and hugs her , " Glad to see you feel better ! " Max adds . " Oh maria , Max said he would tell us what the baby is . '' Maria looks hopefully into Max's eyes , '' You can , Well go ahead . " Max Put his hand over her stomach , He pulls away immedetly . " What is it Max ? " Maria looks to him and then to her love . Max looks to Isabel and she knows from his eyes that something is wrong . " Max whats wrong ? " She asks . He doesnt replie . HE walks out into the hall and Liz follows him ! Maria and Micheal exchange worries , " Micheal what is it ? " Maria asks in a sad look . '' I dont know stay calm I be right back . he walks into the hall where Liz and Max stood Liz had tears falling and Max was ready to cry . Isabel follows Micheal and closes the door behind her . " Max what happened ? " Micheal asks . " Tell Me , Max your pissing me off , Tell me . " Isabel knows it she can see it in Max's and Liz's eyes and there thoughts . " Micheal , the baby is ... ," She hesites and a tear falls , " .... um .... is dead ! " Micheal falls to the ground and Maria heres it on the wall she tries to get up and tries agian shes up ! " guys whats going on , what wrong ? " She walks into the hall and she sees everyone with tears and Micheal on the floor . " Micheal, she falls next to him . " with tears sweling her eyes , " Micheal what is it ? " Liz and Isabel kneel down next to her and give her a giant hug , " Your baby is dead , Maria ! " Micheal turns and faces her and gives her the hug of a lifetime and they cry Micheal says one last thing to Maria , " I love you and I will never let go of that ! "  
  
THE END 


End file.
